


jetlag

by peachfuzz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfuzz/pseuds/peachfuzz
Summary: A very skeptical Yuta receives a very fond bot.





	jetlag

Yuta is an absolute mess. His bedroom is beyond cluttered. Dishes fill his sink to the top, where they fall and break. He burns water and kills every plant that comes his way. His best friend Jaehyun thought it would be a lovely idea to get a robot, seen as their main purpose is to assist. Yuta didn't agree. Why would he want some piece of metal pondering his house, touching his stuff? He wouldn't. Jaehyun, being a good friend, orders a robot and has it delivered to Yuta's mailbox. His landlord complained that he didn't want a life-size box sitting outside. Yuta didn't want to get out of bed. But seeing as the landlord threatened to raise the rent, he obliged. So, Yuta moped out of bed, practically falling down the stairs. The morning sun illuminated Yuta's puffy black hair. All he remembers from last night was that he had curled it and got a new piercing. Typical Saturday night. The sun glared down onto his skin, giving him a sense of warmth. The box was almost his height, about an inch or 2 smaller. They covered it in packing tape. A large red sticker on it. "FRAGILE."

"How am I gonna get this up to my apartment?" Yuta mumbled

•••

Yuta carefully moved the box onto its side, so it leant on the couch. He grabbed his box cutter and tore into the tape. He opened it just enough, so it exposed just enough so that the side was showing. He put it back on the floor and opened the manual. 

"Open the neck panel, then press the GREEN button for 3 seconds." The manual read. Yuta scoffed. Within those 3 seconds, the bot powered on. It had deep brown eyes with tiny speckles of amber. His hair was a soft blonde. It looked so feathery. His lips were a beautiful shade of coral, plump, and heart-shaped. That's when Yuta realized his mind was saying word vomit.

"Hello. My name is Sicheng. I am here to assist you with daily needs." Sicheng spoke, a deep voice, unexpected.

"Fuck." Yuta hissed. His hand went straight for his ear, feeling a stud in his cartilage.

"You appear to be in pain. How may I assist you?” He said with an empathic look on his face.

"I got a new piercing, it's nothing."

"Oh. Okay. What is your name?" Sicheng said.

"Yuta."

•••  
Yuta had sat at the stove for almost 3 hours. Spices were everywhere. The sink looked like it was ready to overflow.  
"Hey. Sicheng. Can you eat?" Yuta asked.  
"Yes," Sicheng yelled. He was cleaning the living room, sporting a tee-shirt that looked to be Yuta's.

"Come, try this," Yuta called, holding out a bowl of pasta.  
"It's... Good." Sicheng said, mouth still chewing.

"Why do you have tastebuds?" Yuta asked, eyes glaring down at the food.  
Well... Some people might have wanted to-" Yuta cuts him off before he could finish.

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay so this is very short because im just starting it but this fic has been in the drafts for some time.. its my baby . . . . also im using proper grammar in this wow amazing i know right.. oksay sorry my kakao id is weboom if anyone wants to CONTACT me <3 hope. anyone reading enjoyed this drabble...


End file.
